Mew Boysenberry
Mew Boysenberry ( ミュウ　ボイセンベエリ Myuu Boisenbeeri ), also known as Kanami Tsuchino '( 土の　価南み ''Tsuchino Kanami ) (or 'Kana '( かな ) as she prefers to be called), is a Mew Mew in the Tegaki Mew Mew universe. However, unlike most of the other Mews (including her own brother), she does not work at the café and has not revealed her human form to the others. Name Kana's full given name is composed of three characters. First, the kanji Ka ( 価 ), which can be read as "excellent". Second, the kanji Na ( 南 ), which can be read as "south" or "southern". Lastly, the hiragana character Mi ''( み ). The sound ''mi, though not written in kanji, has been reported to mean "fruit" in some dictionaries - so taken together, her name means "excellent southern fruit," and the boysenberry is an excellent fruit grown in southern California. Her surname, Tsuchino, is composed of the kanji for "earth" ( 土 Tsuchi ) and the hiragana character No ''( の ). The name essentially means "of the earth," and taken with her given name, means "excellent southern fruit of the earth". And, since she was born on Earth and all, she is of the earth. Appearance Mew Boysenberry stands at a height of 5'1" and weighs about 106 pounds. Her hair is a light purple and comes down to a couple inches past her shoulders. She has bangs that frame her face on the sides and are about evenly distributed across her forehead. Her hair is worn down without any ribbons or decorations, but is always brushed over her shoulders to rest on her chest when she's not in motion. Her skin is a soft creamy color - not incredibly pale, but not tan, either. Her outfit is a darker purple than her hair with dark red details and three dark red belts - two going from her left to her right under a single one going from her right to her left. Her shoes appear to be dark-purple mary-jane shoes without heels, with dark red soles and socks that go up to just below her knees tied with a purple ribbon. Her eyes are a reddish color that could be mistaken for pink in the proper lighting. She has butterfly wings and antennae. Human Form She's the same height in human form as she is in Mew form, but about half a pound lighter - since she doesn't have butterfly wings and all. Her hair is a medium brown with a hint of reddish highlights in the sun. Her bangs are about the same as they are in Mew form, as is her hair length, but she wears her hair down her back and it flips up a bit - so her hair looks a bit shorter than it really is, and covers the mew mark on the back of her neck. Her skintone is about the same, too. She likes to wear t-shirts and shorts, and sometimes skirts if she can wear shorts under them. Her favorite color, as reflected in her clothing choice, has been pink for years, but recently she's started to dress in other colors - blue, mostly. Her eyes are a brown a few shades lighter than her hair. Personality Cooooming soon... Family UNDER CONSTRUCTION Stepfather: ??? Lol I don't know anything about her dad yet. STORM HELP. Storm - NO. >:| lol Mother: ??? SEE ABOVE. Brother: Tai Tsuchino Her older brother is arguably one of the most important people to her. Though they weren't very close when they were younger, Kana's always looked up to him, and now that he's become protective of her and more willing to spend time with her, she's been making up for lost time. He is almost five years older than her and goes to a different school, which she's rather disappointed about but can't really do much to change. Because of how attached she is to him, it's been speculated (out of character, anyway) that Kana has a brother complex. It's true in the sense that she doesn't want her brother taken away from her, but that's as far as it goes. She's not romantically interested in him in any way, shape, or form, so don't worry, no incest here, guys. Lately, however, she's had to depend on him less and less, and this directly correlates to her becoming friends with other people - so the more she branches out, the less of a possessive little sister she'll be. Which would probably be good for Tai. Friends Kana, while she did have friends before she was a Mew, didn't have very many that she was very close to. She's extremely close with two girls from her class at school, but the others she only knows moderately well. Since becoming a Mew, she's branched out a bit and has befriended more people, and is starting to come into herself. Before becoming a Mew, her fake Mew Mew that she used to play with her friends Yoko and Suzu was named Mew Boysenberry, after a fruit she'd never had but wanted to try. Now that she actually ''is ''Mew Boysenberry, it's a bit awkward, and she's redesigned her fake Mew to be Mew Daifuku, named for a snack she had at a hanami festival and enjoyed. Pre-Mew :'Yoko Hiroshi '( 浩 洋子 ''Hiroshi Yoko '') :Age 13, female. A 6th-grade student in Kana's class at her elementary school. Yoko is a very bossy girl and the unofficial leader of their group. She's also a bit of a tomboy, and doesn't like to sit still, especially when Suzu tries to do her hair. She's the type of person you'd want on your side because she always stands up for her friends. She has quite a mean streak and holds grudges for a ''very long time, and likes to take revenge on people who have managed to get on her bad side when they least expect it. She's mischievous, energetic, and a huge fan of the Mews - in fact, she wants to become one herself, and is trying to figure out how to do that (much to Kana's discomfort). Her pretend Mew Mew is Mew Monaka, named after her favorite snack. Yoko has two older brothers (who she often argues with and plays pranks on) and a younger sister. :'Suzu Masaaki '( 真明 鈴 Masaaki Suzu ) :Age 11, female. A 6th-grade student in Kana's class at her elementary school. She's the smart and responsible one of their group - not only is she unusually mature for an eleven-year-old, she's very smart and started third grade when she should have been in first. It's unlikely that she'll be put back to the grade she'd be in based on her age, since she's never really struggled with any of the work they were given. Suzu has a weakness for shoujo manga and "love at first sight" stories, despite how down-to-earth she can be most other times, and she greatly admires the Mews. She loves to play dress-up and do Kana's and Yoko's hair. It was her idea to "play Mew Mews" during the breaks at school, and she figured out that all of the Mews were named after foods, so she insisted that Kana's and Yoko's Mew personas be named after foods as well. Her pretend Mew Mew is Mew Chitoseame, named after the candy she had and really loved at the Shichi-Go-San festival she went to when she was seven. Suzu is an only child. :'''Others :She's friendly with most of the girls in her class and quite a few girls outside of it, and will often spend time with them in groups after school and on Sundays. She's gone to visit some of them, too, but she doesn't hang out with them consistently enough that her family would instantly recognize any of their names. Post-Mew :Amrood Kylie Corbett ( コオベット 　アムルウド 　カイリ Koobetto Amuruudo Kairi ) :Age 16, female. Also known as Mew Guava, Kana doesn't know her too well, but the two of them are on friendly terms. She admires Guava because she heard that she came up with the plan to get her soul back, and acted on it. Kana is also grateful to her for stepping between her and Candy after she suddenly grew a backbone and told the alien to stop beating up on Croissant while he was tied up. There's a high probability that the two will become good friends if given the chance to interact more. :Azur Framboise ( フラアンボイス 　アズウル Furaanboisu Azuuru ) :Age 16, female. All Kana really knows about Azur is that she got into a fight with Kin and is feeling kind of homesick for her planet, since Tai didn't really mention her. She feels bad for her, but after Tai's reaction to her in the ruins, is wondering what exactly it is that she did that made him so mad. Since her brother is basically her role model (scary thought, right?) she doesn't trust Azur as much as she did when they first met, even if she did end up helping to keep the Chimera Anima in the ruins from killing them all. She is not aware that the reason Azur betrayed her people was to save her - otherwise, she'd probably like her regardless of what Tai thought. :Momo Tsubakii-Titian ( 椿井 ティツィアーノ　桃 Tsubakii-Teishiian Momo ) :Age 17, female. Kana really likes Neku , which most likely started because the older girl was nice to her and let her hide behind her when they ran into Croissant in the ruins. She kind of views her as an older sister figure, and if Neku hadn't been willing to teleport with Candy back to Tokyo, Kana would have been too scared to go. Though she doesn't want to give her brother up to anyone, Kana doesn't think she'd mind it if he were dating her. But she hasn't voiced this opinion since she doesn't know if ether of them is interested in the other. :Poppukon Shiomami ( 塩茉美　ポップコーン Shiomami Poppukon ) :Age 15, female. Kana, though she doesn't know her very well, looks up to Poppukon based on the few times she's seen her in action and what she's heard from others. She's very worried about her well-being since she's been captured by the aliens, and her admiration for her only increases as she hears from Sushi that she's doing okay, just a little thin and sleep-deprived. Kana was willing to out herself as Mew Boysenberry while negotiating with Sushi to arrange a prisoner exchange for her, but it turned out to not be necessary. The thought was still there, though. If given the chance, she'd like to get to know Poppukon better. :'Sushi '( すし ''Sushi '') :Age 13, male. Kana really isn't sure exactly what to make of Sushi yet - she just knows she likes him a lot. If anyone could really be pinpointed as the person to start her growing up, it was him. He taught her to not be afraid of people based on first assumptions, which prompted her to start to wonder if there was any way the aliens and the Mews could get along. It was because of this that she was willing to stand up to Candy and defend Croissant - after all, there must be more to him than just his scariness, and it wouldn't be fair to beat him up just based on that. He was also the first person she really opened up to, aside from her brother. She's unsure of if he actually likes her or not, but is choosing to be optimistic and hope for the best. Except for the negotiation for the prisoner exchange, she's been in Mew form every time she's met him. That didn't stop him from recognizing her the first time (that she was aware of) he saw her as human, which though it freaked her out a little ("Oh no, did somebody see?!"), she found to be very sweet. For reasons that are likely obvious, she hasn't told anyone of her friendship with him. Other Relations There are other people Kana knows who aren't family members, nor can they be considered friends. Some of these are just "neutral" relations - others, enemies, meaning people she really doesn't like, regardless of whether or not they like her. Neutral :Lol, WIP. Enemies :Lol, also WIP. Miscellaneous Fiiinally. Category:Characters Category:Mews